Charlotte Katakuri x Alice
by Team TFP
Summary: Katakuri X OC (Alice)
1. Writer

Written By SSJGODKyala


	2. Sum-up

Summary- One Piece's Katakuri gets married! Katakuri X OC


	3. KXA-1

Chapter 1: Backstory Chapter Text

When Katakuri had first met his wife-to-be, she was very reserved to say the least. Alice had stayed quiet and moved slowly, even for someone barely a third of his own height. He had additions built to his personal home to be sized, but she barely reacted. Even during their wedding, she had been quiet and while she had smiled at the gifts given to them, she hadn't asked him to dance with her or made any attempt to really enjoy the after-party.

It had been several months before he even heard her laugh; it had been at the expense of one of the new chefs that had made the dough explode. He had went to reprimand the chef but ended up stopping to watch her laugh. Her brown eyes had brightened since the day they met.

After that, he decided he wanted to see her happy more. So, he started making more of an effort to get to know her better and spend more time with her. It had taken mere weeks of speaking before she discovered his secret; his mouth. He had stood, horrified and frozen before she had grinned and simply stated they were 'sexy'.

She had accepted him despite his abnormality and when he found her cooking one day, he had a section of the kitchen dedicated to her for her to cook whatever she wanted. Eventually, he was tasting her food and found he liked more than just sweets.

Before long, she was making her way to his bed and sleeping on his pillow. She started joining him on his errands and would comment on various things. He found she had several good ideas and also some very... silly ones.

This is their daily schedule.


	4. KXA-2

Chapter 2: Sisters Chapter Text

Katakuri twitched when his alarm went off and reached up, swiftly flicking it off. He yawned widely and rolled over, slowly blinking awake. He glanced around and smiled slightly at the repurposed shoe box on his nightstand. Seeing as how it was for his boots, it easily fit the woman inside and her many blankets.

He sat up on his elbow and glanced over the edge, smiling at his small wife inside the box. He gently tugged the cocoon of blankets and chuckled softly when she clung to them. He smiled softly and mumbled, "Wake up, Alice. We have errands today and you wanted to join me."

She grumbled and he chuckled when her short, curly hair stuck out in random directions as she sat up. She held up her arms and he scooped her up, standing up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, nuzzling his chest. He smiled sleepily and walked to the bathroom, setting her on the counter beside her sink.

She stretched out and the couple got ready for the day before the breakfast cart was left at the door, which Katakuri pulled in while Alice sat at her table on top of his. He sat down and set her plates on her table, gently kissing the top of her head. She smiled at him and lightly kissed his cheek before eating.

He smiled and started eating, relaxing back as he ate the sweets. "Good morning."

She sipped her juice and smiled at him, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Good morning, Kata. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and licked his lips clean before grabbing his scarf. "Of course. How did you sleep?'

She smiled and, while he already knew her answer, he let her answer, "Good, a bit cold but I was still comfy."

He settled his scarf around his mouth and handed her her shoes before picking her up. She sat on his shoulder and adjusted his scarf to sit over her legs and for her to hold onto. He waited for her to get settled and walked out, narrowing his eyes at the bright sun.

She held onto his scarf as he walked to the main factory and smiled at the wheat fields. She had married him due to her people being excellent gardeners and the fields were now bountiful and the wheat now grew to Katakuri's waist before being ready to be harvested. Big Mom certainly enjoyed having an excess of wheat to have made into more sweets.

She waved at a few workers and they bowed, smiling at her. Katakuri glanced at them and walked past, going to the main factory. She held onto his scarf and looked around while he spoke with the man in charge. He looked over the production and nodded to himself.

She peeked over and smiled. "It looks very good. Good job, everyone. Keep working hard, after this harvest you guys should be able to take a break."

Katakuri glanced at her and the chief nodded rapidly. "Thank you very much, Lady Alice. We will continue our hard work. Lord Katakuri."

Katakuri nodded and handed the clipboard back, turning to walk out. Alice smiled and kissed his temple. "They've earned a break, happy workers means they're happier to work and happier to work means they'll do more work."

He nodded. "I will adjust their hours accordingly."

She smiled and lightly swung her feet, gripping his scarf. He often did take her opinions into account even though she had no previous knowledge of running a business. However, she did know how people worked and how to make them happier. And like she stated, happier workers meant they would be more willing to work and work harder.

"So, window shopping?"

He nodded and walked to a nearby mirror, stepping through it and entering the mirror realm. "Of course. I have a meeting with Galette if you would like to shop while I see her."

She hummed and shook her head, waving when she saw Brulee move through the mirrors. "I'll join you. I wanna spend the day with my husband."

He smiled slightly and gently squeezed her hand, stepping through a mirror and into the shopping district. She smiled and carefully moved the scarf before he gently grabbed her, setting her on her feet beside him. She bounced ahead of him and he trailed after her, watching her as she looked over the stores.

The stores had recently rotated their options to the latest fashions and seeing as how she was his wife, she helped to decide if they were good enough to make a return. Judging from her happy squeaks and flapping hands, she very much liked them.

He smiled to himself, watching her easily move through the crowd and point out several things to him. He nodded along and kept a mental list of everything she seemed to particularly like or pointed out to him. Coming from a relatively poor kingdom, she wasn't used to such luxuries and still had trouble telling him when she wanted to buy something.

He glanced at a clock and kneeled when she stopped, gently picking her up. She looked up at him and tilted her head before he simply pointed to the clock in the center of the square. She glanced up as she thought and nodded, holding his arm as he shifted her to sit on his crossed arm.

She rested her head back against his collar and lightly swung her feet, enjoying the soft thumping of his heart that she could hear. She smiled softly and he walked to the docks, easily crossing the distance with long strides. She could never keep up with his pace even if she ran.

He boarded a ship and sat on the chair, leaning back as the crew prepared to go to Galette's island. He set her in his lap and glanced around, watching the men work. She smiled as the ship set sail and took a deep breath, smiling widely.

He smiled slightly and gently rubbed her back with his thumb, his hand easily encasing her torso. She relaxed into his hand and smiled softly, gently squeezing his hand. He hummed softly and held onto her, a soft smile hidden under his scarf.

Katakuri carried Alice onto the island and to the main mansion, the door Homies opening themselves for him. He walked to the meeting room and sat in the chair, setting Alice on the table. She smiled and took the small tea cup on the tray, adding in some sugar cubes.

He smiled slightly and fixed his cup, carefully sipping it as Galette walked in. "Good afternoon, brother. I see your wife is joining us."

He nodded and carefully sipped some tea, easily keeping his mouth hidden. "Of course."

She sat in her chair and loosely crossed her legs, fixing her cup. "Well, we do have business to talk about."

He nodded and leaned back as he talked with her. Alice sipped her tea quietly while they spoke and smiled to herself when Katakuri mentioned better working conditions for Galette's factory workers. Katakuri stood when they finished and scooped up Alice, holding her in the crook of his arm.

She smiled and waved slightly to Galette, lightly nuzzling his arm. Katakuri held onto her and walked back to his ship, easily boarding it. He sat back in his chair and set her in his lap, loosely settling an arm around her.

She hummed and looked up at him, resting her head against his chest. "Before we go have our merienda can I stop by a store I found? It's new and I want a better look."

He nodded and gently scratched the top of her head. "Of course, make it quick."

She smiled and squeezed his gloved fingers. "I will. It's a new den den accessory shop."

He smiled slightly and gently squeezed her hand, seeing Wheat Island quickly nearing. She sat on his knee and lightly swung her feet, inhaling deeply. He settled back and held her, gently rubbing her back with his thumb.

She smiled and held his arm, giggling when he picked her up to walk off the ship. She looked around as he walked through the shopping district and pointed at the new store before he set her down. He kneeled down outside the store and she walked in, looking through the various objects. She smiled widely when she saw a miniature version of Katakuri's scarf.

Katakuri closed his eyes and hid his smile as he saw her get the scarf. Being a ministers wife, she had no need to buy anything, she could simply take it. She held onto the bag and bounced out, smiling widely at him.

He smiled slightly and gently picked her up. "What did you get?"

She hugged it and shook her head as he loosely crossed his arm, letting her sit on his arm wile she leaned against his chest. "It's a surprise."

He nodded and stepped through a mirror, walking to their home. "Of course. How do you like the den den store?"

She smiled and reached into the bag, feeling the soft fluff of the scarf. "I love it. They've got all the popular pirates accessories and even make custom items."

He smiled slightly, stepping through the mirror. "It seems as though we may be visiting again."

She nodded rapidly. "Uh huh, we will. Now I can get all the den dens personalized at home."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, walking to his snack room. She smiled and he shut the door behind himself, locking it once he spotted the cart of giant donuts. He licked his lips and unraveled his scarf, letting it fall to the floor.

Setting her down, Katakuri let himself fall back onto the large donut-shaped cushions. Alice giggled at him and set the bag down before taking a plate of snacks for her off the bottom shelf of the cart. He reached over her and grabbed a donut, stretching his mouth wide.

She carefully climbed up to sit on a cushion and smiled as he started eating. She giggled as he started singing his donut song and joined in, smiling widely. He turned light pink and smiled slightly, taking a bite out of the donut in his hand.

Alice ate her snack and hopped off the kitchen, climbing up to kiss his cheek. "Kata?"

He blinked at her and held up the last donut, closing his stretched out mouth. "What is it? Did you not eat enough?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I had enough. When you finish, can we go visit Smoothie? She said she had something for me last time we went."

He relaxed and smiled. "Of course. We will take your bag to the room before we go."

She nodded and perched herself above his head to play with his hair while he finished his snack. He slowly stretched out and gently scooped her up, tugging his scarf back into place. She hugged her shopping bag close and smiled widely as he carried her to the bedroom for her to drop off her bag on the nightstand.

He held onto her and, using the mirror world, quickly reached Smoothie's territory. He walked to the manor and walked straight to the library while she sat on his forearm, lightly swinging her legs. He smiled softly behind his scarf and walked to where Smoothie was reading a book.

Smoothie looked up when she heard his spurs jingling and smiled at Alice. "Ah, let me go get the bag. Mind walking with me, Alice?"

Alice smiled and shook her head, standing when Katakuri set her down. "Of course not. We'll be back, Kata."

He nodded and patted her head, sitting down. Smoothie smiled slightly and walked out, keeping a slow pace for Alice. Alice walked briskly to keep up with her and smiled up at her sister-in-law. "So, what did you get for me?"

Smoothie smiled. "It's some fresh bath supplies from my last trip out to sea. I remember you liking the sweeter and fruitier scents and thought I'd get some for you."

Alice smiled widely. "That's great, did you get a lot?"

Smoothie chuckled softly and nodded, opening her bedroom door. "Of course I did. I understand you occasionally bathe with big brother."

Alice nodded and turned light pink. "Well, yeah, sometimes."

Smoothie smiled and picked up the large bag, setting it down for Alice to look through. "The bath fizzies should be large enough to fill up brothers' tub."

Alice looked through them and smiled widely. "Oh yeah, definitely. Thanks a bunch, Smoothie. You're the best."

Smoothie smiled widely and gently patted her head. "Anything for you, dear sister."

Alice smiled and they walked back to the library, where Katakuri was sitting, one leg crossed over the other. Katakuri glanced at the bag in Smoothie's hand and took it from her, glancing through it. Alice smiled widely and held up her arms for him to pick her up.

He smiled slightly as she kissed his cheek and asked, "Is this everything Smoothie?"

Smoothie nodded and smiled at them. "Of course, have a pleasant day you two."

Alice nodded and waved at her as Katakuri walked out, walking back to their home. She smiled and lightly swung her feet as she sat on his shoulder, loosely holding onto his vest. "Can we take a bath tonight?"

He glanced at her and nodded. "Of course. I take it these are bathing supplies?"

She nodded rapidly and smiled widely. "Uh huh, we'll smell all fresh and sweet too."

He chuckled softly and stepped through the mirror into the main hall of the house before walking to their room. "Of course, dear."

She smiled and he set her on the table before starting the bath, letting it fill up while she dug through the bag. He smiled to himself while she pushed the large items out and caught a pink ball, sniffing it curiously. He hummed and carefully unwrapped it before setting it in the tub.

Alice poked her head out and held onto a few bottles of soap for her. "Did you pick one out?"

He nodded and unraveled his scarf, setting it on the table beside the bag. "It smelled like cotton candy, I thought you would like it."

She smiled widely and nodded rapidly, giggling when he scooped her up as she held onto the bottles. "It did smell really good."

He smiled slightly and set her on the edge of the large tub before undressing himself. She smiled and set her new bottles on the edge before carefully undressing, sitting on the edge as he lowered himself. He gently picked her up and sat her on his leg, letting the warm water reach over her breasts.

Katakuri at first disliked the thought of a bath, hating the idea of being without his devil fruit powers for even a short amount of time. However, she convinced him to join her and found sitting on his leg was much safer for her considering the tub was more similar to a pool for her; a very deep one at that.

He scooped some water into his palm and dumped it over her head, smiling when she let out a soft squeal. She lightly pouted at him and splashed him, the water droplets hitting his chest. He chuckled and reached over to turn off the water before it could reach his pecs.

She smiled at him and sniffed the new bottle of shampoo. "Oh this smells really good, here Kata, sniff it."

He took the offered bottle and sniffed it, nodding. "It reminds me of icing. You shouldn't use that too often, I may want to eat you up."

She laughed and smiled widely, squirting some onto her hand. "I don't think I'd mind that too much."

He chuckled softly and grabbed his own bottle of shampoo, using the cup to wet his hair so he wouldn't have to dunk himself. The pair washed off and he gently scrubbed her back for her, which had made her arch like a cat. She attempted to return the favor but he was flexible enough, he didn't require her help. Plus, her pout was absolutely adorable.

After washing off, they drained the tub and refilled it. The entire bathroom smelled like cotton candy and even their skin had a faint undertone of cotton candy. He relaxed back with his arms across the rim and she loosely hugged his neck while the water lapped around her, rippling as he breathed easily.

He smiled softly and gently rubbed her back with his thumb, staring as she lightly dozed off. He was so lucky, she never once showed fear of his teeth and only showed him love and affection since she had opened up to him. He would've never dreamed having a wife such as her; tiny and delicate, and yet, so sparky and loving.

He held her to him and drained the water before carefully standing up, grabbing a towel to dry off. He glanced at her as she stirred and patted her dry, gently patting her short hair dry. She blinked and yawned, sitting on the bed after he set her down.

She stretched out and he got dressed in comfortable pants before handing her a pair of panties and a long shirt. She smiled and got dressed before a knock sounded on the door. She blinked and looked up at him, seeing him wait a moment before opening the door to pull in the cart of dinner.

She smiled and shook her head at him. "That power of yours sure is honed well."

He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek, setting her tray on the nightstand. "You used to hate it."

She giggled and poked his cheek. "That's cause you used to answer questions before I even asked. It was irritating as hell."

He chuckled and sat at the table. "I quit after you told me off."

She smiled and nodded, eating her food. It appeared to be a lasagna, one from her recipe book. Seeing as how Tot Land apparently mostly ate sweets, she quickly got sick of the sugar and had some recipe books from home sent over; both for her to cook out of and for the chefs to learn something other than sweets.

She wiped her mouth after she finished and yawned widely, rubbing her eye. He glanced up at her and watched her carefully make her way to one of his pillows, plopping down on it. He swallowed the last bite and stood, setting the plates on the cart and the cart outside the door before locking the door.

He laid down and settled on his stomach, gently pulling her onto the bed beside him. She settled down once his heavy arm laid over her and loosely hugged his fingers. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and tilted her head to lightly kiss his lips. "Sweet dreams, Kata."

He gently squeezed her, pulling her closer to him. "You too, my love." She smiled softly and slowly nodded off, hugging his fingers. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, softly mumbling, "You've been my sweetest dream come true, dear Alice."

He relaxed with a heavy breath and slowly nodded off, staying still throughout the night to not squish his small wife.


	5. KXA-3

Chapter 3: Cat-akuri Chapter Text

Katakuri softly hummed a tune and finished off a donut, stretching out his limbs. He relaxed back against the pile of cushions and tugged his scarf back into place, closing his eyes. A full stomach and soft cushions to sleep against, the only thing he was missing was his adorable wife.

Speaking of whom, she should be walking through the door within a minute. Not a moment later, the door opened slightly and Alice slipped in, holding a large bag in her hands. He hummed softly and cracked open an eye, looking at her.

"What do you have there?"

She giggled and climbed up onto the cushions, carefully holding the bag. "It's a surprise. Help me up, I gotta get above you."

He smiled and helped her up, lowering himself as she sat atop the cushion. She smiled widely and kissed his forehead, curling her fingers in his hair. "I'll close my eyes for you."

She nodded and smiled widely. "Thank you."

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes as she pulled an oversized pair of cat ears out of her bag. She smiled widely and pushed them on his head, carefully adjusting them. He hummed softly and smiled to himself as he saw her put on her own pair of cat ears.

She gripped his scarf and slid down, landing on his crossed arms, giggling happily. "You can look now."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "You look far more adorable than I, dear."

She giggled and pulled the front of his scarf down to lightly kiss his lips. "I propose a name change."

He raised an eyebrow, not seeing what she had to say outside of her holding her sides as she laughed loudly. "What is that?"

She grinned widely and tightened her grip on his scarf. "Now you're Cat-akuri."

He softly sighed and she busted out laughing, holding her sides. He held her on his arm as she laughed and smiled slightly. "That doesn't hold as much threat as my given name nor Dogtooth, my sweet."

She giggled breathlessly and shook her head, holding the cat ears on her head. "No, but it is funny."

He hummed softly and glanced away. "If you say so, my sweet."

She nodded and stood up, kissing his cheek. "I can see it, you think it is a bit funny too."

He smiled slightly. "Possibly. Maybe I simply find your reaction more amusing."

She pouted and wiggled up under his scarf, hugging his neck. "Aw, come on, you like it when I catch you off guard."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Only you can catch me off guard, love."

She giggled and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Uh huh, I know. And I know you hate it too."

He smiled softly and held her close. "Do you want to play another round of chess and prove that statement wrong?"

She pouted and shook her head. "You're a cheater, I don't have any haki."

He kissed the top of her head. "Take a nap. We won't be needed for some time."

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, her cat ears going crooked. "Only if you nap too."

He smiled softly and rubbed her back with his thumb. "Of course, my sweet."

She nodded and relaxed into him. He settled back and raised his arm, forming it into mochi to stretch out and wrap around the light, dimming the room. He carefully removed the ears and looked over them, smiling at the black and pink spotted pattern. These must've been what she had special made while with Smoothie that day. At least it was a simple pun and nothing more unexpected.

Actions 


	6. KXA-4

Chapter 4: Sick Wife Chapter Text

Katakuri initially expected a loveless marriage. He expected his wife to simply live in the same house as he did, but never expected to see her often. He expected her to hide and eventually wither away; never to show him any form of affection or love.

Charlotte Katakuri was not a man to be caught off guard. He was at the peak of his health and his foresight was unavoidable to all. He was not one to show affection or to have affection shown to him. His mother did not love him, he was not blind to her lack of affection; how could he expect for an arranged marriage to provide him with love.

He certainly never expected in his life to take care of his small, sickly wife that showered him in affection. He laid on his side, holding her close to him as sweat made her shirt stick to her. He held the blanket on her as she squirmed and gently dabbed the rag along her forehead.

"I know it's hot, my dear. The doctor said it helps to sweat it out."

She whined and tried to roll away as he tightened his grip. "I'm all sweattyyy, Kata."

He softly sighed and kissed the top of her head. "How about a cool bath?"

She nodded slightly and looked up at him pathetically. "Please."

He nodded and sat up, cocooning her in the blankets so she couldn't escape. She pouted at him and sniffled as he walked to the bathroom, starting the water to her personal tub. He felt the water with his fingertips and nodded when it was cool enough, straightening up.

He stepped out and rolled his eyes as he spotted her stretched out, free from the blankets. He shook his head and gently scooped her up, carrying her to the bathroom. She softly whined and pressed her forehead against his bare chest.

"Kata..."

He smiled slightly and set her on the edge of the tub. "Yes?"

She wiggled as he helped her undress from her sweaty clothes and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I got sick."

He shook his head and lowered her into the bath. "Don't be. You're only human."

She rested her against the mochi lump that formed a head rest and looked up at him. "You never get sick."

He sat on the floor and carefully scooped up some water, letting it softly pour over her head. "If I do, you will be the first on my list to care for me. I promise."

She closed her eyes and softly hummed in agreement. He smiled softly and continued the motion, gently rinsing her off. She rested her head back and smiled softly, dozing into a light sleep.

He gently lifted her up and stood, grabbing a towel to pat her dry. She softly whined and tried to move away, feeling his grip tighten on her as he continued to pat her dry. He softly sighed as she squirmed and set her on the bed, picking some clothes out of her dresser.

When he turned around, Alice had disappeared into his scarf which had been forgotten on the bed. He chuckled softly and walked over, gently untangling her. He hummed as she clung to it and held up a piece upside down, letting her dangle before she let go, hitting the bed with a bounce.

She let out a soft giggle and leaned into him as he dressed her, falling back over once he finished. He smiled softly and took the bottle of medicine off the nightstand, carefully filling the measuring cup to the desired line. She scrunched up her nose at him and shook her head slightly.

He gently gripped her chin between his forefinger and thumb and coaxed her to open her mouth, pouring the medicine into her mouth. She swallowed it and stuck out her tongue, softly whining at the taste. "That's nasty, Kata."

He kissed the top of her head and nudged her back, laying on his side to hold her to his chest again. "It smells nasty as well. I will make it up to you later."

She nodded and nuzzled against his chest, hugging his fingers. "You better."

He smiled softly and gently squeezed her hands. "I always fulfill my promises, my sweet."

She smiled sleepily and relaxed into him, softly mumbling, "In sickness and in health."

He nodded and tugged the blanket over her. "To love and cherish, this is my vow."

She hummed happily and nuzzled close, nodding off. "I love you, Kata."

He smiled softly and held her close. "I love you too, Alice."

She dozed off and he gently pressed his thumb to her forehead, feeling her temperature significantly lower than before. He let out a breath and smiled in relief; that bath seemed to help her significantly. Now he could rest easy knowing she was on the path to being healthy again.


End file.
